


The Nest

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: More Kinktober work!Pairing - ReyloPrompt - A/B/ORey's next project as a structural engineer leads her to some startling discoveries.





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).

> This is my first ever A/B/O and I wanted to do something a little different with it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my take on this trope! For now this remains a one shot.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @mokelly1066

Rey was eight when she lost the boy she considered her best friend. One day he was there, and the next he simply wasn’t. Her foster mother, Maz, would hush her when she asked about him until one afternoon she sat her down and told her what had happened.

_ “Ben can’t be your friend anymore, Rey. He’s dangerous, and they put him somewhere where he can’t hurt you, or anyone else, okay?” _

Rey remembered looking at Maz with wide eyes, nodding because eight year old Rey believed Maz never lied, and therefore she must be telling the truth. Rey left that conversation secretly wondering what Ben had done, why he was dangerous, and if there was any possibility she’d ever see him again. For a while after that, she wrote him letters, sometimes drew him pictures with her crayons, and placed them in a special box for him in case he came back. When she was a little bit older, around twelve, she asked Maz about him again, only to be told once more that she was safe, and Ben couldn’t hurt her.

By twelve, she was pretty sure Maz  _ wasn’t _ the most honest woman on the planet, but she recognized a stone wall when she saw one and never brought him up again. She kept his box, occasionally tossing a full diary into it, but from that point on, Ben Solo was her secret.

When Rey was sixteen, she had her first heat.

There had been no discussion of her status as an Omega until she told Maz about her cramps and confessed that she felt like she had a fever. Her foster mother’s eyes had widened to an alarming degree, and before Rey really knew what was happening, she was being shuttled into the old station wagon and Maz was driving with a shocking amount of swerving to the nearest urgent care. Rey was rushed to the exam room, and a nice nurse took her blood, gave her a pelvic exam, and pronounced her an Omega.

Like her life wasn’t already fucking hard enough. 

She was given prescriptions and the name of a counselor, a can of mace, and a flyer for a self-defense class before she was sent home, her entire world crashing down around her. She didn’t have time for heats. She had goals, aspirations, she wasn’t going to end up like that old Omega that lived down the street; broken and wrinkled, a husk of a person. Rey was going to  _ be someone,  _ damnit. 

Maz helped as well as she could, enrolling her in the self-defense class and making sure that Rey always had her suppressants, even when they were strapped for cash—but Maz was a  _ beta _ . She didn't understand what it was like to be at the mercy of your biology, and Rey needed to find someone who could relate to the fact that her body had basically betrayed her. Rey hadn’t signed up for being saddled with a life-long designation, what amounted to a chronic diagnosis that put her brain at odds with her genitals. 

Rey ended up sticking with the self defense through high school, learning Muay Thai and Tae Kwon Do. She didn’t go to the counseling, instead choosing to focus on her studies and pursue a degree in structural engineering. When she graduated she was one of the only Omega females in her field in the state of Michigan. By the time she had been out of school for two years, she’d landed a job with the Office of the State Engineer and worked on several large projects.

Rey had made enough of an impression on her Alpha boss during her short career that she wasn’t being completely ignored now.

“Phasma, I want the project.”

The tall blonde looked across her desk with an expression of disbelief combined with concern, turning her normally regal features into something less aristocratic.

“Why? I mean, you’re absolutely capable of overseeing the restoration, but why on earth would you want to work in that kind of environment?”

“It’s a challenge. And I’ll be perfectly safe. There are guards, right?”

Phasma shook her head. “I don’t know, Rey, this is a horrible idea. The facility isn’t full, but we’re talking about nearly fifty unmated male Alphas and then, well, you.”

“I refuse to let my designation dictate my life, Phasma.”

The blond woman leaned back in her chair with a sigh. “I understand, Rey. But First Order doesn’t just have structural problems. It was a state-run facility under the previous administration, and the warden was bad news.”

When Rey had been identified as an Omega she had struggled with the changes she had to make as a result; to put it mildly. But when she'd started college she learned that while Omega's lives were complicated post-diagnosis, Alpha's lives were basically stolen until they were mated.

Rey had never asked Phasma about her time in an Alpha Nest. That’s what they called the housing facilities that Alphas were sent to when they presented. And while she knew Phasma had been housed in a private, and therefore comfortable, Nest, it still couldn't have been an ideal way to grow up. Nests allowed Alphas to interact with the public and potentially seek out and find an unmated Omega to tame and temper them. Full integration back into society was restricted to Alphas with mates. 

When Rey’s designation had become obvious she’d felt like her biology had betrayed her, but at least she’d been allowed to pursue her life freely. If she’d presented as an Alpha instead, she’d have been shipped off to a Nest to wait until an Omega selected her, having very little choice in who took her home. And chances were good that the place Rey would have ended up wouldn’t have been a private facility like Phasma’s. She might very well have landed at the female version of First Order. State-run, dilapidated, and rife with abuse and violence. 

Hiding a shiver at the thought, she pressed on.

“I’ve seen the building. I have a lot of ideas about how to fix the structural issues—cost effectively even.” Rey pulled out her tablet and opened up the blueprints before handing it over to her boss. “See that? The central support is compromised, and without some creative solutions the entire thing will collapse. I don’t want to put the Nest at risk for casualties just because you’re waiting for a different designation to take on this project.”

Phasma frowned at the blueprints before sighing and handing Rey her tablet back. “Fine, but you’re taking Finn, and if he decides there’s trouble, you’re out. Got it?”

Rey bristled at the implication that she wouldn’t be capable of deciding for herself when she needed to get out, but figured she could strongarm Finn into following her lead.

“Fine. Thank you.”

* * *

Rey stepped out of the car and stared up at the prison-like structure of the First Order Alpha nest. It was an old grey stone structure, which at one point might have been beautiful, but the wrought iron bars over the windows that weren't broken and covered with plywood gave the whole thing an extremely macabre look.

“Yikes,” Finn breathed out as he stepped beside her. “This place is horrifying.”

“It’s a disaster, but look at the bones, Finn. Something beautiful wants to come out of this place.”

She felt his gaze land on her. “If you say so.”

Rey made her way up to the entrance, a set of three half moon stone stairs leading up to ornate but neglected double doors, and rang the buzzer on the exterior. 

“Yes?” The voice that came over the intercom sounded male and young, which didn't give Rey a lot of confidence. 

“Rey Niima from the state engineer’s office with Finn Dameron here to see a Mr. Mitaka.”

A faint buzzing sound came from the doors and Rey tugged on the handle, ears wincing at the slight squeak that came from the dilapidated hinges. She held the door open for Finn and stepped inside. The interior smelled vaguely musty and tangy, the odor sticking to her soft palette and making her want to swallow and sneer at the same time. Alphas in Nests were usually well suppressed, but she could still tell there were a  _ lot _ of Alpha pheromones floating around.

The entrance was nothing more than a small room that had metal wire mesh from floor to ceiling between the receiving area and the body of the nest. A standard door-sized gate was set into it, and Rey could see there was a number lock with a key reader on it to prohibit free access to the main part of the facility. So far the whole place resembled a prison and Rey wondered how an unmated Alpha was supposed to meet an Omega if they were locked up like criminals all the time. A young man appeared from the hallway leading away from the entrance. With a swipe of a card and a few taps to the keypad, he opened the gate and greeted her and Finn with a soft smile.

“Ms. Niima, Mr. Dameron. I’m Ian Mitaka. Welcome to First Order.”

Rey shook his hand, finding the grip less firm than she would have expected from an Alpha male.

“I was told you’d be doing a basic inspection today, is that correct?”

“Yes. I’d like to see what we’re dealing with before I bring in any crews or develop a project plan. I understand the residents are still here?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Mitaka frowned. “We were hoping to relocate them but - “ He ended with a shrug that Rey didn’t know entirely how to interpret. “Let’s get the tour started. We’ll focus on the upper floors first then move to the ground floor, and finally head to the basement, if that works for you?”

That was, in fact, the opposite of what Rey wanted to do. The basement and foundation were the most important part of a building and she wanted to see that first. If she decided the foundation was unsalvageable, it would be a waste of her time to look anywhere else because it would mean the building would have to be demolished.

“Actually, let’s start at the bottom and move up.” Mitaka looked surprised and took a quick glance at Finn before his eyes landed back on Rey’s, meeting the full force of her glare.

“Of course. Apologies, we don’t get a lot of Omegas here and I wasn’t anticipating someone so -”   
  


“Confident? Assertive?” Rey lifted her eyebrows at him and he blushed.

“My apologies, Ms. Niima. Please, come with me.”

He led them through the gates and into the body of the facility. Rey’s nose twitched occasionally on their way to the stairs, but it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to the scent of Alpha pheromones. Finn was an Alpha and they were best friends, not to mention Phasma, her boss, who she spent a healthy portion of her week with. She could certainly handle a few hours in a Nest without Omega-ing out.

They spent nearly an hour in the basement, checking out the structure of the foundation and taking notes. When they returned to the first floor, Rey was hit with another cloud of scent and sneezed loudly a few times.

“You good, Rey?”

“Finn, I’m fine. I smell more Alpha at the gym.”

Mitaka paused and looked at Rey, his eyes wide. “You can smell the residents?”

“Of course. Can’t you?"

“I’m a beta. I can’t smell anything unless someone is cooking garlic.”

Rey huffed out a laugh. “It’s perfectly normal. Let’s continue the inspection.”

Mitaka nodded and walked them down a hall that ended in another set of double doors. He paused for a moment before turning back to Rey and Finn.

“These are the residential quarters.”

He didn’t say anything else, seeming to be waiting for Rey or Finn to prompt him to continue.

“Okay?” Rey said with a gesture at the door.

Mitaka gave her a tight smile. “Okay.”

When he opened the door, Rey was faced with having to process several things at once. First, the overpowering scent of Alpha. It was so strong here it almost knocked her over and she felt, for the first time ever as an adult and matured Omega, the rousing of her normally quiet hindbrain where all her biology resided comfortably suppressed. It made a tiny noise of curiosity, like it was intrigued by what she was smelling and wanted her to inhale  _ more _ .

Second, she was absolutely horrified by what she saw in front of her. The room, what was probably once a large gymnasium, was full of cages. Each of them approximately fifteen feet square, and within each cage there appeared to be a single male occupant. Upon entering the room, the noise was impossible to process. There was a combination of whining and pleading, murmurs of  _ 'Omega' _ and  _ 'help' _ washing over her in a way that made her heart break. 

“Woah.” Rey didn’t realize she’d stumbled backwards until Finn’s hand reached out to steady her. “You okay, Rey?”

“God, what is this, Finn?”

She looked up at her friend and saw his expression tighten. She knew he’d been in a public facility for a few years until his husband, an Omega social worker, had mated him and given him his freedom.

“This is bad, is what this is.”

Rey reached for her composure and tried to focus on what she was seeing. The Alphas were mostly standing at this point, reaching through the bars in the cages, gesturing for her, or possibly Mitaka it wasn't always clear. The Alpha closest to them was pacing and panting, occasionally throwing himself against the wall of the cage before turning to her and letting out a low growl, only to resume his pacing once more. Stepping towards Mitaka, Rey refused to make eye contact with that particular Alpha.

“Why are they being housed like this?”

“This is how the housing has been since the fire on the third floor. There was never enough money in the budget according to the warden, so he purchased these as temporary domiciles until we could re-build.”

“When was the fire?”

Mitaka looked away. “Ten years ago.”

Rey dry heaved. These men had been living like this for  _ ten years? _

Struggling to make sense of how inhumane the entire situation was, Rey took a few deep breaths to calm herself before realizing what a terrible idea that was. The scent of Alpha hit her soft palette and she nearly choked. The various odors hit her, providing a churning storm of different scents and emotions, like a toxic gas cloud that she could barely wade through. But there was something in the depths of the morass that hit her right in the chest. 

Something  _ familiar. _

_ Someone _ familiar.

“No.” She took another controlled breath and there it was, like a memory, a tickle in her brain, the soft sigh of something that used to be. With a jerk, she recognized the scent and accompanying images of being taught how to ride a bike, stuffed animals and secrets, late night movies and contraband ice cream. “No, no, no!”

She pushed past Mitaka, following her nose as she hurried past the cages of desperate men until she found what she was looking for, nearly tripping over her own feet as she skidded to a halt. A large form stood hunched over in the corner of the last cage on the right, broad back easily visible under a dirty undershirt, fists clenched at his sides. His ribs expanded with each breath and Rey approached the bars to his cage slowly, like she was approaching a wounded animal; which she supposed in many ways she was.

“B-ben?”

The man turned towards her, face hidden by a mess of black lanky hair that hung down below his jaw, but Rey  _ knew _ . As he approached her, he raised his head, whiskey eyes wide and feral. Before she knew it she had pressed herself up against the cage, fingers wrapped around the bars. He was at her in two strides and then he was reaching for her, grabbing her wrist in his large hand and growling while he looked at her, taking her in.

“Omega.” The low rumble of his voice was so unlike the adolescent version in her memory. But it was still him, still Ben. He breathed in her scent, pulling the gland on her wrist up to his face, rubbing it against his cheek before dragging his tongue across it with a low growl. Rey’s knees nearly buckled, and she heard herself whimper, a sound she’d swore she’d never made until this moment.

He stepped closer to her, pressing his chest against the bars and tugging her towards him, the hand around her wrist gentle but firm.

“Ben, it’s Rey. Remember?” He made a low rumbling in his chest, somewhere between a purr and a growl, and licked her again.  _ Fuck that felt good _ . “Ben, do you remember?”

His head dropped to the bars and he closed his eyes. “Are you real?’

Her heart cracked at the desperation in his voice, and his whispered question brought her awareness back to where they were—where  _ he was _ .

"Yes." She sobbed, not having realized she'd started crying. "I'm real, Ben."

He purred again and rubbed his thumb over her wrist, but even the soothing act wasn't enough to suppress Rey’s growing panic. Thoughts of him being trapped here for however long, possibly since they took him away at sixteen, began to swirl through her head. Frantic, her eyes darted wildly around his cage, looking for an exit. As she scanned his living space, her eyes landed on a heavy padlock on the latch, the presence of which pulled a low whimper from her throat. He was  _ locked _ in, trapped. She had to get him out.

Her hindbrain was panicking, chanting  _ out!, out!, out!  _ again and again, and even while Rey was questioning how loud the voice had gotten, she couldn't argue with its intent. Trying to calm herself, Rey took another deep breath, and this time the scent she inhaled was mostly his.

"We need to get you out." 

His eyes met hers and he licked his lips. Rey reached into the bars with her free hand and cupped his jaw before yelling over her shoulder.

"Finn!" Ben's head raised at the new name and he tightened his grip on her wrist, eyes narrowing. Rey tried to soothe him with hushing noises, rubbing his neck, pressing her wrist into him and trying to scent him to calm him down. It appeared to be working. His eyes fluttered shut until Finn showed up and derailed her process.

"Rey, what the fuck are you doing?" When Finn approached, his Alpha on alert, Rey felt herself yanked towards Ben, her hips hitting the metal bars as he grabbed her belt in an effort to keep her nearby. Ben let out a bizarre rumbling that ended in a whimper and Rey realized he thought she was going to be taken away.

"Ben, it’s okay. Finn, help me!"

Finn obviously misunderstood her request, however, because before she could stop him he'd wrapped an arm around her and was yanking her away from Ben. Panicking, she clung to the bars of Ben's cage, refusing to allow Finn to separate the two of them, while Ben whimpered and frantically reached for Finn’s arm in an attempt to dislodge it. Struggling against Finn’s efforts to remove her, Rey began crying as she watched Ben grow increasingly distressed, his eyes wide in panic as he watched her being removed by a free Alpha, no doubt assuming the worst, that they were mated and he would remain trapped at First Order indefinitely.

"Ben!" Finn reached out with his free hand and pulled her fingers off the bar, earning him a roar from Ben and a sob from Rey. "No! Finn, no! Please, Ben, please it's okay."

But it wasn't. She was hysterical, struggling to get out of Finn’s grip, trying to calm Ben down while he continued his attempts to rip the cage apart, his fingers made bloody by his struggles with the large padlock in his efforts to get out. Finally, Rey had enough and managed to elbow Finn in the face, forcing him to drop her with a yelp. She landed on her tailbone and some part of her faintly registered that she’d have a bruise tomorrow, but she didn’t care. Instead, she scurried back to Ben and reached for him through the bars, still on her knees. 

"Ben, it’s okay. Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm okay."

He lowered himself to her level and whimpered as she touched him, leaning into her and settling as close to her as possible. Rey cried in relief as she stroked his hair.

"Jesus, Rey, you broke my nose!"

Ben growled, but Rey scooted closer to him and pressed her forehead to his through the bars. 

“Shhh, Ben, I’m not going anywhere.”

Finn approached again, but Rey turned and looked up her friend before he got too close. The expression on her face gave him pause.

"Finn, get him out. I need him out. Now. He's mine, please, I need him out."

* * *

Finn argued with Mitaka for nearly twenty minutes while Rey sat on the floor and stroked Ben through the bars of his cage before the man would agree to release him to them. He insisted there was paperwork, application processes, bonding time that had to be considered first; all the mandated steps that an Omega needed to go through to claim an Alpha from a nest. Luckily for her and Ben, however, Finn was very persuasive.

When Mitaka approached with the key, Rey stood, moving aside minimally as the man unlocked the padlock before he opened the door and stepped back as though expecting to be mauled by a wild animal. Ben looked at him briefly, before swinging his head back to Rey. He appeared to be waiting for her permission, and when she nodded he pounced, knocking her on her back. His hands were positioned to cradle her head and keep her from hitting the hard gymnasium floor, but she still felt the jolt go through her as her hips and elbows made contact. Ben didn’t appear to care and Rey was so overwhelmed by the smell of him she hardly registered whether it hurt or not. All she could focus on was his massive form hovering over her as he lowered his head first to her neck, his hair brushing softly over the sensitive skin and causing goose bumps to form wherever he touched her, before moving lower. His big hands were planted next to her head, creating a sort of cage around her as he moved over her, nuzzling her chest before lowering his head down to her belly where he, embarrassingly, took a deep breath from the scent between her legs.

Satisfied, he returned his head back up to her chest, right below her breasts, before wrapping both arms around her waist and settling over her, holding her tight against him and under him like a sort of security blanket. Oddly content, she reached down to stroke his hair, and he began to purr.

After that he was surprisingly docile, moving easily with her and following her out of the building and into the car. Finn drove and Rey sat in the back seat with Ben, his large head on her lap, her fingers running through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the softness of her belly. Finn didn’t say much until they got to her house, though he made frequent glances into the backseat via the rearview mirror.

When he put the car into park, he turned to face the back seat.

“I’m not leaving you two alone.”

“Yes you are. I’m a big girl. I know what I’m doing.” Ben sat up and Rey was pushing him out the backseat, his large form bending smoothly to accommodate his exit.

“Rey, he’s an unmated Alpha.” He caught her gaze and she raised an eyebrow.

“Would you have hurt Poe?”

“Low blow, man.”

“I’ll be fine, Finn.” Rey ignored whatever else he was saying as she shut the car door behind her before approaching Ben. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with her before running his thumb over her wrist gland, while they watched Finn leave. When she turned to him with a small smile, his eyes dark and running over her form like he still couldn’t believe she was there, she felt something she wasn’t expecting. 

Slick. 

Not a lot, but enough to make her think that maybe this wasn’t going to go exactly how she thought. Ben's eyes snapped up to hers, the fact that he could smell her clear as day.

“Uh, let’s get you upstairs and we can have you shower?”

Whiskey eyes met hers and he nodded slowly. “Whatever you want, Omega.”

The word hit her hard this time and she felt another gush of moisture.  _ Shit _ . She was suppressed and wasn’t due for a heat for another two months. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Ben, upstairs.” Tugging on his hand, she led him up to her apartment, unlocking the door with shaky hands while his thumb continued its slow drag across her wrist gland.

"Who is Finn?" 

Rey looked over her shoulder at the man beside her as she opened the door, leading the way into her apartment.

"He's a friend. He has a mate."

Ben nodded and Rey watched as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Smells good in here. Like you." When his eyes opened again his pupils were nearly black and Rey whimpered and squeezed her legs together as she felt another rush of liquid leak out of her.

"Are you in heat?" His thumb rubbed lazy circles over her gland and her eyes fluttered shut only to open wide again when he stepped closer to her.

"No. Not for a couple of months."

Ben leaned in and inhaled her neck before swiping his tongue over her mating gland. She stumbled, her knees temporarily giving out, and fell into him, catching herself with a hand on his chest.

"Ben, wait. We should talk."

"Don't want to." He whispered into her ear and nuzzled her neck, tongue flicking out over her gland as his arms wrapped around her, tugging her tight.

Rey was really trying to focus, but it was  _ so hard _ with him nuzzling and sucking on her neck. She hadn't demanded his release just so she could drag him back to her apartment and fuck him. It was a perk, yes, but not her only goal.

"Are you hungry?" 

He raised his head, his eyes glittering, and before Rey knew what was happening, he was on his knees in front of her, tugging on her belt and undoing her pants. She grabbed his hair as he tugged her trousers over her hips, and then let out a strangled groan as he pressed his face into her damp panties. His hands spanned her hips as he pulled her closer and covered her core with his mouth. Rey struggled to remain standing as he nipped and tugged at the fabric of her panties, soft growling noises coming from him as he pressed his head into her groin. 

"Off."

Rey nodded, not even sure he saw it, as he began to tug and pull at her underwear, shoving it down her legs to join her pants on the floor. When he flicked his tongue out and licked at her slit, she jerked, unprepared for the slick that ran freely down her legs. Ben groaned and caught it with his tongue, sucking and biting at her flesh as he lapped away at the fluid, sucking on her clit and tonguing her entrance as she held onto his head for dear life, her balance threatening to give each time he penetrated her.

The noises she was making were completely unfamiliar to her, soft panting grunts that she didn't recognize as hers. When Ben lifted her leg to place it on his shoulder he practically crawled underneath her, devouring her cunt like a man starved, and she keened.

"Alpha." Rey's Omega had almost completely taken over at this point, her hindbrain having roared to life at the first touch of Ben's lips on her skin. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him, the other hand releasing the thigh that was spread over his shoulder. When she felt his finger press inside her she snarled, yanking his hair and pressing his face closer to her. He didn't fight it, just sucked her clit into his mouth while adding another finger and pumping into her, lapping up the fluid he was forcing out of her as quickly as he could.

Rey moved her hips in rhythm with his hand, twisting until he was hitting the sweet spot that had her gasping for breath, eyes closed and head flung back while her body writhed at his touch. When his teeth scraped across her hard bud she came with a jolt, walls squeezing down on his fingers, slick gushing from her and dribbling down his face and hand, his mouth making obscene suckling noises as he cleaned her up. She leaned over, resting her chest on the top of his head, surrounding him as she recovered from her orgasm.

"I want to knot you." His rough voice vibrated against her clit, making her shiver. "Stretch your tight cunt and make you purr."

_ Yes, knot! Alpha, Alpha, Alpha! _

"I'm not -" she paused and straightened, looking down at him as he knelt at her feet. His cheeks were flushed, whiskey eyes staring at her as though she was the only thing that mattered in the world, his lips shiny with her slick. The force of her affection for him nearly knocked her over. "That wasn't the only reason I wanted to get you out, Ben."

He blinked, processing what she’d said before frowning up at her. "You don't want -", he paused and bit his lip before looking away. "Me, you don't want me."

His scent was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and Rey almost started crying from the force of his emotions. She placed her hands on his cheek and turned him to face her before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I  _ do _ want you. I just...want you to be okay, too."

He growled, deepening the kiss before placing one hand under her knees and the other around her waist, adjusting her briefly before standing. Alarmed by her sudden change in position, Rey flung her arms around his neck as he carried her down the hall to where her bedroom was located.

He practically threw her on the bed before ripping off his shirt and tossing it into the corner. His pants quickly followed. He was wearing nothing underneath, his cock now fully on display. Rey's mouth went dry at the view, and her brain, which had been about eighty percent under her control up to this point, was suddenly only about twenty percent. The rest was in the control of her Omega, purring and chanting things like  _ Alpha knows how to please us. Alpha can pick us up so easily _ and as far as Rey was concerned, her Omega was really starting to make a lot of sense.

Ben stalked towards her and grabbed her ankles, spreading her open with a heated glance at her core before he settled in between her legs.

"Take off your clothes."

Rey had her shirt half off before it occurred to her that she could have said no, but she tossed the thought aside and proceeded to disrobe as Ben hovered over her, eyes tracking her every movement until she was fully nude. When she finished, her bra having been flung across the room blindly in her haste, she looked up at him wide-eyed, chewing on her lip.

He met her gaze briefly before settling his entire weight on her. The sensation was phenomenal and she whimpered in pleasure. Her whimpers turned into moans when he began to lick at her mating gland again, and before she knew it, Rey was begging and writhing underneath him.

"Yes, Alpha, Ben, please!"

Ben began purring, a rumbling in his chest that grew louder every time she arched into him. Her Omega brain was in overdrive, and after the tip of his hard cock brushed her entrance, resulting in a gush of slick rushing out of her, Rey gave up and surrendered complete control. 

Her hands were grasping at anything she could find, his hips, his hair, his arms, until finally he reached for her and pinned her hands to the bed next to her head.

"Be still."

Whining, she looked up at him, pupils blown wide and tongue frantically licking her lips.

"Please knot me, Alpha. Please, I need you, I'll be so good for you, I'll take it so well. You can stretch me so good.  _ Please." _

Ben's eyes held hers as he adjusted her so that both of her wrists were locked in his one-handed grip above her head. His other hand moved between them and Rey cried out when he thrust three fingers into her, reveling in the stretch and sobbing at how good it felt.

"Fuck."

He nipped at her bottom lip. "So tight. Such a good Omega, such a tight little pussy."

He twisted his fingers as he pumped them, hitting a place inside her that made her feel like she was going to fly apart. She began to toss her head back and forth, unable to control herself as he thumbed her clit. Another orgasm surged through her, slick coating the bedsheets, her muscles quivering with its intensity. And then his hand was gone, and she whined at how empty she felt until the head of his cock pressed into her. He slid in to the hilt, stretching her further than she'd ever felt before, but the orgasm and her own fluids making her flesh pliable even with his size.

She opened her eyes briefly and saw that his gaze was no longer on her, but was focussed instead on where they were joined. Wanting to see what he did, she lifted her head and looked down, the bulge of his cock visible through her abdomen.

Ben's eyes met hers as she made a noise of surprise, his eyes wild and feral again. For the first time since they’d gotten naked she was worried he wasn't okay, the scent coming off him oddly tinged with desperation. She licked her lips, but he spoke first.

"Does it hurt, Omega? Am I hurting you?"

Rey shook her head violently and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He allowed himself to be tugged back down so he was once again putting his entire weight on her and Rey presented her neck to him, whimpering in the hope he'd take the hint.

After a few seconds he did, licking at her gland and breathing her in before he began thrusting. The feel of him moving in her was so intense she began to moan, words intermingled with her noises. Words like  _ Alpha, fuck, so good, perfect _ as well as  _ bite me, mate me _ .

Ben growled in her ear, his purring having returned as he slammed into her over and over. She felt his knot begin to swell, his mouth sucking on her mating gland. His nipping and licking resulted in her growing increasingly more frantic in her movements. There was a slight tug at her entrance with each thrust while his knot inflated and tried to catch her flesh, the added stimulation sending her over the edge. 

She snarled and writhed, moaning and babbling nonsense until she saw Ben's mating gland on his shoulder while he thrust. Desperate, her Omega began to chant  _ mine, mine, mine _ until it was all she could hear. With a twist of her wrists using a self-defense move she could execute in her sleep, Rey escaped his handhold and lunged for him, pulling him towards her and sinking her teeth into his gland with a barely stifled yell.

Ben roared above her as the bite to his mating gland coincided with his knot locking her into place, and for a moment, Rey was fairly certain she’d blacked out with the pleasure. After mating him, it became like a feedback loop, her orgasm and his spiraling until it was too much to bear.

She came to a few minutes later, Ben still shuddering over her, his large arms wrapped around her midriff and fully encompassing her as he purred into her chest. Rey's Omega had quieted some, contentedly reverting back to hindbrain status as she recognized that she was on an Alpha knot, well-fucked and halfway to being mated while her chosen one purred into her chest.

"You bit me." He rumbled into her breast and Rey's Omega immediately reared its head.  _ Alpha is unhappy! _

"I -" Rey swallowed. "I brought you home and I just -"

Ben cut her off by licking her nipple before he turned his head to look at her. "I didn't bite you back."

There was a ripple of anxiety across his emotions that she could not only smell but also, in some corner of her brain, feel. She reached up and carded her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him, needing him to know that everything was okay. She hugged him to her and he shuddered again, his come flooding into her, his knot still inflated and holding it inside.

"You can." Rey twisted her head and exposed her neck to him and he perked up, sliding up her body until his lips were next to her gland. She shivered in anticipation. But after a few moments when he didn't sink his teeth into her flesh, she turned back towards him and saw him staring down at her with hesitation in his eyes.

_ FIX IT!  _ screamed her Omega as Rey felt her eyes get itchy—a sure sign she was going to cry.

"Ben?"

"Are you real?" He whispered. "I had so many dreams like this. They all ended when I bit you."

Rey cupped his face and he leaned into her, twitching again as another mini orgasm took over. Rey squirmed at the sensation of him flooding her insides, trying to ignore the pleasure and focus on the conversation.

"How long?" He looked at her in confusion and she tried to clarify. "How long were you there, Ben?"

He buried his face in her shoulder before answering. 

"I went there at eighteen." Shivering, Rey did the math and realized he'd been there for over ten years. Her stomach clenched.

"Where were you before?"

"My uncle's. I was too much. He told mom I ran away."

Rey's throat closed up, and she had to swallow a few times before she could speak. "We'll find her, okay? Maz knows how to reach her."

"Okay."

"Ben?" She whispered. 

"You bit me, you have to keep me." He sounded panicked and Rey licked his mating gland, immediately soothing him.

"I told you, Ben, you're mine. I bit you  _ because _ I wanted to keep you." He purred quietly and snuggled deeper into her arms. She continued to stroke his head for a few minutes before he stirred again.

"Rey?"

"Hmm?"

"This might hurt." It was all the warning she had before he sank his teeth into her gland. The pleasure was so intense she immediately came, her walls pulsing around his knot as she arched up into him, fingers fisting around his hair.

"Fuck!"

Ben licked her gland, and she felt a deep sense of satisfaction settle into her bones. The connection between them was pulsing, like a live wire, and she could feel him surround her, his scent settling over and mingling with hers until they were not just Rey and Ben anymore, but something entirely new. Whole. 

"Be quiet, Omega." Ben licked at her gland and Rey felt herself relax.

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Rey knew they had work to do, knew they would have to overcome whatever had happened to Ben— but lying there, his arms wrapped around her, the taste and scent of him on her lips and in her mouth, and she knew they'd be able to face it together.

Something beautiful had come out of the First Order building after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
